Many electrical components on vehicles include complex circuitry with microchips, transistors or other such intelligent control means. These complex electrical components include sound systems, alternators, ignition modules, climate control systems and instrument panels. The chips or transistors of these electrical components can readily be damaged by power surges that could occur when a vehicle is being jump started or when a battery is being charged or replaced. As a result, it is desirable to provide a means for disconnecting the electrical components having chips or transistors from the battery prior to any attempt at jump starting or prior to charging or changing the battery.
In view of this desire to protect certain electrical components from surges, some vehicles are now being manufactured with a single lead extending from the positive terminal of the battery to a splice. A plurality of separate leads will then extend from the splice. One such lead may extend to the starter. Another lead may extend to fairly simple electrical components, such as lighting groups. At least one other lead may extend to the complex components having chips or transistors therein. An appropriate disconnect means may then be incorporated into the lead extending from the battery to the components having chips or transistors. The vehicle owner and/or maintenance personnel are specifically advised to disconnect the lead to components having chips or transistors prior to jump starting or charging the battery.
Prior art connectors for high amperage applications, such as the leads extending from an automotive battery, are large and complex. The typical connector for such high amperage automotive applications includes opposed members that are bolted together. As a result, disconnection and reconnection of such connectors have been difficult. Automotive manufacturers have been concerned that the vehicle owner or maintenance personnel will merely ignore instructions to disconnect these leads prior to jump starting an engine, thereby creating a high probability of damage to the components having chips or transistors therein. The probability of a difficult disconnection being attempted is especially low in the uncontrolled environments in which most jump starting operations are required. Even if disconnection is completed, an improper reconnection would be likely for the prior art high amperage connectors employed in uncontrolled environments. The difficulty of making these complex connections and reconnections for battery lines can be particularly difficult in view of the extremely limited space in the engine compartment of vehicles. Blind connections in barely accessible locations would be common.
Many of the electrical components of a vehicle that may not necessarily incorporate chips or transistors draw extremely high current loads. One example is a defroster which may include heating elements that draw high current loads. The defroster or other such component may periodically require repair or replacement. The first step in any such repair or replacement typically is the disconnection of the high current connection to the alternator. However, as noted above, high current connectors for vehicular applications typically are large, complex and difficult to disconnect in the very limited space available in the engine compartment of a vehicle.
The prior art includes many electrical connectors that are easy to mate and unmate. However, most of these easily mateable and unmateable connectors are not well suited for the demanding high vibration automotive environment. Many others are specifically designed for small fragile terminals that would be immediately and permanently damaged if exposed to high amperage.
Some prior art connectors intended for quick connection and disconnection include opposed mateable housings having bayonet-type connections. The typical bayonet-type connection comprises a pair of generally cylindrical telescoping metallic housing members. One housing member will be provided with at least one cam while the opposed housing member will have a corresponding groove into which the cam is receivable. The connection of the two housings typically will require some combination of both axial and rotational movement dictated by the particular configuration of the groove.
Many of the prior art bayonet-type connectors comprise terminals that are movable relative to the housing to ensure that the terminals move only in an axial direction despite a rotational movement of the housing. Prior art bayonet-type connector housings may also include complex spring means for biasing the terminals into a selected axial orientation relative to the housing. Examples of prior art electrical connectors having bayonet-type connections include U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,281 which issued to Burger on Feb. 24, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,119 which issued to Stieler on Apr. 12, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,374 which issued to Marmillion et al on Nov. 30, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,288 which issued to Ramsay et al on Mar. 27, 1979; U S. Pat. No. 4,464,001 which issued to Collins on Aug. 7, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,256 which issued to Gallusser et al on Nov. 16, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,026 which issued to Theunissen on Jan. 28, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,886 which issued to Zimmerman on Nov. 7, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,124 which issued to Hansen on May 17, 1966. None of these references is directed to connectors that could be used with an automotive battery.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an easily mateable and unmateable electrical connector for high amperage automotive applications.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a quick disconnect electrical connector for automotive batteries.
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide an automotive battery connector including a bayonet-type connector housing.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a quick disconnect battery with terminals having large cross-sectional areas, low mating forces and large contact areas.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a quick disconnect battery connector having a nonconductive housing securely positioned relative to the terminal.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide an automotive battery connector that can readily be disconnected with one hand.